Fate
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Whom should he choose? In depth story about Locke's relationship between the two heroines of FFVI. CelesxLockexTerra


**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fan fiction. In laymans terms, I don't own anything. If I do then I won't be writing this stuff because I'd make the original plot my own way and I'll be content with it...xD All characters are copyright to Square Enix.

.-+-.

When they narrowly escape the collapsing debris that comprises Kefka's Tower, the Falcon soared across the bright blue skies in celebration of their victory. Every person, old and young, went out of their houses to hail their heroes as the swift airship passed them. Two firm hands gripped at the ship's wooden railing when its mass shadowed the town of Mobliz. Little men and women went out of their home and stared happily at the silhouette of a woman at the ships' edge. Gentle crimson eyes gazed at the children that waited for her, their mother. A soft smile graced her lips when their little hands reached out to her. She knew they needed her. They taught her to love unconditionally and she was going to repay them with that love. Her bright green hair gleamed beneath the brilliant light of the sun and dazzled a watchful eye.

"Locke?"

A pair of black eyes turned to meet with deep blue ones that belonged to the voice. Color suddenly rushed up to the face of the person who spoke. Reflected upon the raven eyes was a woman of blonde hair and pale skin. A finger tucked in the loose strands of yellow locks as the wind blew their way. Her sparkling eyes also mirrored a man of grey hair and physique of an adventurer. The two faced each other fully and both felt the tension building up within them.

"Celes…"

The gray-haired thief hesitated, thinking of words to say. Nothing was more important than this moment. He was to decide his future and who he has to spend it with. Would it be with the blonde Rune Knight whom he had saved and admired for her strength and courage? Or would it be with the green-haired Magitek Elite with velvet eyes that were devoid of love and is only starting to fully realize her capabilities of human emotion? Celes Chère whom he was so much reminded of his first love or Terra Branford whom he had only met once yet opened his eyes to the true meaning of unconditional love and laying her life on the line, fighting to protect it.

"Locke…" His name was resonated in the air with the blonde's voice, trying to keep his mind firmly rooted in the situation. She bit her lip, showing signs of doubt and restraint. "W-What are you going to do…now?"

Locke Cole breathed in heavily, slightly grimacing when the cool air suddenly filled in his lungs that were already burdened by the weight of his heart. His heart was overwhelmed by decisions for the future that was created with the help of these two women, whom he equally has strong feelings for…but to whom? To whom will he confide in? To whom will his burdened heart take refuge?

_Rachel…what should I do now? _Locke's thoughts circled into a never-ending vortex of questions and doubts. _Who should I choose? I have promised both of them my protection. Both have a special place in my heart. But…do I really have the strength to uphold my promise? Could I really protect the one I love?_

The past love that he couldn't protect…didn't have the strength to protect. Her last words echoed in his heart like a distant melody.

.-+-.

Eyes fluttered beneath blue fringes when particles of the magicite shard showered within the expanse of the room. The woman that slept for years finally took a heavy breath of air. The color that left her face now returned in an intense shade. Locke held his breath in sheer astonishment as he finally watched his love come to life.

"Locke…"

The sweet voice that he hasn't heard for a long time filled the room…and his longing heart. It felt like it wasn't enough, it was never enough. When Locke got the hold of his will, he rushed to her bedside with transparent tears gathering in his face.

"Rachel!"

"Locke…" Rachel's gaze was fixed upon him with apparent surprise and joy. "Oh, how I've wanted to see you…to talk to you!"

"Rachel…"

The adventurer shakily took her warm hands in his own with no intention of letting go. He whispered her name like a frequent prayer in each passing day of his life. She was always in his prayers, in his dreams…his Rachel.

"The Phoenix used the last of its power to give me some time… But I must leave again soon…" Locke's eyebrows furrowed in sadness when she spoke those words that meant they would be separated again. Even if he closed his ears to deny her upcoming words, the ears of his heart was very much open to her. "Before my time is gone… There's something I must tell you… Something I never had the chance to say…"

He blinked; unaware of the words she was trying to confer to him. Silence befell between the two lovers as the clock ticked their moment away.

"Locke….you made me so happy. In my last moments, my memory returned… I drifted off thinking of you, and I was truly, truly happy…" Rachel's gentle eyes rested upon his stunned face and beamed. "So let me now say the words that I never had the chance to say… Locke…thank you."

With those words, Rachel's eyes finally closed but a gentle smile rested on her immobile lips as she spoke from her heart.

"I have to go now… but thank you so much for all the happiness that you've given me. Please let go of the chains that bind your heart… I release you… Give your love to the one who now dwells in your heart… Love her…as you have loved me… Phoenix…be reborn! And give your power to Locke!"

At that final request, Rachel's body was lifted from the bed and away from Locke's grasp. He stared at her, dumbfounded. When Locke felt his tongue back, he stammered incoherently in attempt to stop her from disappearing…forever.

"Rachel!"

Locke fought to maintain the connection of Rachel to the physical world. He forced out his kept emotions and desires. Maybe, just maybe, fate would be much more kinder to him and grant his request. He called and prayed for every power higher than him. Even so, his attempts came to vain. Rachel's body was diminished into tiny fragments that formed into the Phoenix magicite in Locke's hands; but there was more than magicite in his hands. Those were tears glistened one by one as they fell upon the magical stone.

.-+-.

_I'm alright…Rachel put my heart at ease…_ He rephrased the words that he had spoken after his fateful last meeting with his love. _From here on out… Everything'll be okay..._

Locke took another whiff of fresh air as his mind was cleared up with all of his confusion. He raised his eyes to the heavens and prayed, solemnly.

_Rachel…please watch over me._

Locke stood straight and looked forward. His future…is somewhat clear now.

.-+-.

**A/N**: The next chapter would be Locke's point of view towards Celes. This fanfiction would delve into Locke's relationship between the two girls in his life. Who would he pick? That's for me to know…and you to find out. ^^


End file.
